


Welcome back to the Southside fucker!

by Twats_R_Us



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Hot Ian, M/M, Post Season 3, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian was caught a month after enlisting and was sent to juvie for 9 months. Mickey visited Ian as much as he could, they made up and the glass in the visiting room made them actually talk about things instead of just fuck. Mickey got divorced and there was no baby. Terry was in prison because the house got raided and multiple murder charges; there was no way terry would get out in the next 30 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome back to the Southside fucker!

**Author's Note:**

> i saw Cameron Monaghan's photo he posted on instagram. if you haven't seen it, do so.

After 277 days of being incarcerated, Ian was finally free. The juvenile detention unit had taught Ian a hell of allot. To allow the time to pass by on the inside, he studied allot, he was able to do essays and tests set by his school while in juvie therefore he had technically got his diploma, once he was out of the joint, he was allowed to pick it up from his previous school. Apart from that Mickey was right, there is not much to do on the inside other than work out. Due to Ian's non stop exercises and lack of food provided, his muscles gradually became more defined and when topless, he looked photo shopped. In order to survive inside, he was celibate, he brushed everyone off, stayed out of trouble and got on with it. 

Once Ian collected his things from the front desk, he left juvie. As he walked out, he laid eyes on his best friend, his older brother and his boyfriend. Mandy ran to him, practically jumped on him and pulled him into a tight hug she then slapped him across the face. Lip pulled him into a tight hug as if nothing had ever happened. The four of them stared walking home with Lip and Mandy leading the way. All of a sudden, Ian was dragged into an alley by Mickey. Mickey pushed Ian against a wall. Mickey grabbed Ian around his neck while Ian simultaneously grabbed Mickey's waste. Mickey was first to break the silence.

"Fuck Firecrotch! I missed you so much!"  
"i missed you too."  
Mickey pulled Ian into a deep kiss. they explored each other's mouths via their tongues. When they broke apart Ian spoke.  
"God I love you!"  
Mickey giggled.  
"I love you too."  
Mickey pulled Ian into a soft gentle kiss while both smiling. They were interrupted by loud coughing. they both turned around to see Lip and Mandy staring at them trying not to laugh.  
"Oi love birds, couldn't ya wait till ya got back?"  
Mickey stuck his middle finger up and Ian shouted.  
"fuck off it's been 10 bloody months!"  
they gave each other a peck on the Lips and exited the alley. 

The four of them went back to the Gallagher household.  
"So where is everyone then?" Ian asked.  
"Oh Mike and Fi took the others on a company camping thing, thought it would be better for ya to settle in before the Gallagher hustle and bustle" Lip replied.  
"Fair enough"  
"By the way you to are in my old room"  
Ian looked over at a grinning Mickey. Ian knew that Mickey and Mandy sold their house once Terry went into prison but had no idea they moved in to his house.  
"Where you 2 staying then?"  
"Well they don't call me a genius for nothin' we had a clear out and now we're in the basement, it ain't methy anymore."  
"Why don't we get settled in upstairs then?" Mickey interrupted.  
Before Ian could respond, Mickey grabbed his hand and drug him up the stairs while the other two wolf whistled as loud as they could.

The two boys entered their new room making out while tearing each other's clothes off. Both sets of eyes were screwed shut due to the intimacy of their kiss. They fell onto the bed Ian on top of Mickey. Mickey's eyes shot open due to unfamiliarity of Ian's body. the kiss stopped.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Ian asked while standing up. mickey sat on the edge of the bed.  
"You feel different." Ian looked puzzled.  
"Please elaborate."  
"Well you're like lighter and you feel like rock did you even eat on the inside?" Ian laughed and straddled Mickey.  
"You know what it's like, they give you oatmeal, oatmeal and the occasional banana."  
"That betta not be a fuckin' euphemism." Ian pecked Mickey's lips with his.  
Ian lifted his baggy shirt over his head. Mickey's eyes widened and he immediately touched his boyfriend's abs. They were rock hard and bulging, he was beyond defined. Ian's v-lines caused Mickey to drool.  
"Like what ya see?" Ian asked his low flirty voice. Mickey nodded.  
"Fuck me you look even better than them Calvin Klein models" Ian pushed Mickey over so he was laying on Mickey.  
"Well, since you complemented me and i know how much you like them underwear models, i might just fuck you."  
and so he did.

3 hours later after constant sex, they fell asleep. Mickey woke up because of Ian's stomach growling. Each time Mickey got out of juvie he was so hungry he went straight to Mc donald's and bought as many big mac's he would, Ian hadn't eaten anything and after all that sex he was bound to be starving. Mickey, being the good boyfriend he was crept downstairs and entered the kitchen to make Ian some food. Lip and Mandy entered the kitchen after him. Lip then asked.  
"I was thinking of ordering a pizza, if you and my brother have stopped fucking you wanna get one as well."  
"Ha fucking ha and hell yeah!"  
Mickey finished making Ian a sandwich and Ian came down the stairs in a pair of tight boxers, he was rubbing the sleep away from his eyes while his hair was messy from where he had slept. Mandy's mouth gaped open at the sight of her best friend, she began to drool when Ian stretched. the other's in the room caught onto what exactly hypnotized her. lip shook her out of her trance and she began to speak.  
"Holy fuck Ian is that a 10 pack? your v line is like defiantly there... YOUR DICK IS MORE THAN TWICE THE SIZE OF LIPS!" Ian blushed while Mickey handed him the sandwich.  
"Thanks babe, how'd ya know i was hungry?" turning away from Mandy.  
"Your stomach told me and Mandy stop drooling over my boyfriend, you have your own Gallagher, just coz I got the hot one..." Ian blushed again.  
"You do know I'm in the room right?.. I thought I was the good looking brother!" his audience laughed. Then Mandy stated.  
"Gosh Mick, I envy you." Mickey laughed while Ian went behind him and put his hands on Mickey's hips and chin on Mickey's shoulder. Mickey leaned his head against Ian's so their cheeks were touching.  
"See Lip, lay of the fucking Beers and you might get some attention." Ian added.  
"Yeah, you may have the looks but i have the brains, when you get old you're gunna look like one of ya ex's and i'm still gunna have my brains." Lip teased.  
Mandy walked over to her boyfriend and snuggled into him. Then she announced.  
"You may be fat and ugly with a tiny dick but i still love ya"  
"I'm not fat, I just don't look like a Holister model and on that note Ian put some fuckin' clothes on you're making me feel bad and while you're at it, get a fuckin hair cut, you look like an 8 year old." Ian Laughed while dragging his boyfriend and sandwich upstairs.


End file.
